Our nested case control study includes all cases of dementia identified in exams 4 and 5 of the Honolulu Asia Aging Study, cases of mild cognitive impairment (defined as a drop in CASI score of >4pts per year), a random set of controls frequency matched in 5-year strata to the cases. We are currently conducting association studies of polymorphisms for inflammation and vascular disease in relation to the risk for dementia.